


Marauders Halloween; the Traveller and the Count

by hencosplay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Halloween, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hencosplay/pseuds/hencosplay
Summary: A tale of a young traveller looking for a place to spend the night and a hospitable Count.This is the full ghost story that Sirius tells at the Marauders Halloween party. Part of the #MaraudersHalloween series on my tiktok @hencosplay.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 8





	Marauders Halloween; the Traveller and the Count

’Twas a dark and gloomy night. Rain was pouring down from the heavens and the winds were rustling the late autumn’s leaves. One could barely see the pale glow of the full moon from behind the dark cloud curtain and somewhere in the distance a faint howl could be heard.  
A young man was trudging through the woods, hiding under his travelling cloak to keep himself from getting soaked by the downpour. He was looking for a place to spend the night. Anything would suffice at this point, as long as he would have a roof over his head for the night.  
As if the heavens sent an answer to his prayer, the man spotted a warm glow coming through the trees. The light was pouring from the windows of an old house that stood on a clearing. Well actually, it was more of a mansion than a simple house. Two marble staircases led to the large oak front door. The black tiled roof was supported by dozen or so Corinthian styled columns which were adorned by green vines. The windows were tall and ornate, and the light seeping through the glass panes felt warm and inviting.  
The young traveller huffed a sigh of relief and made his way towards the looming figure of the house. He carefully climbed the slippery steps up the stairs and arrived in front of the large door. He reached his hand for the silver knocker mounted on the door, but before he could reach it, the door opened with an eerie creak.

The entrance hall was dimly lit with candlesticks and there was a magnificent chandelier hanging from the high ceiling. The traveller peered inside. There were no signs of anyone in the hall, yet the door was opened somehow.  
”Hello? I-is anyone in here?” the man questioned at the vast emptiness of the hall.  
”I don’t mean to intrude, but I’ve been travelling through the woods for days and was hoping if I could find a place to spend the night-”  
”Step inside, stranger. Don’t be afraid, you’re welcomed here. Please, do come in.” interrupted a smooth baritone voice coming from the other side of an open door on the right-hand side of the hall.  
”Um, thank you,” responded the young man and took a few tentative steps inside. Right after the hem of his robes crossed the doorstep, the door creaked yet again and slammed itself shut. ”Oh dear Merlin...” he muttered under his breath.

Even though his wits were telling him that the situation was suspicious, and he should be more careful, an enticing waft of delicious food floated through the open door on the right, and the traveller’s stomach decided for him by letting out a hungry growl. He had been invited inside after all, so it wouldn’t hurt to look around, meet and thank the generous host and possibly score a nice hot dinner.  
His steps echoed in the grand hall as he made his way towards the open door. As he peered inside, the first thing he saw was the shadowy outline of a person standing in front of a large lit fireplace.  
The fire crackled in the hearth, emanating a warm glow all around the dining room.  
The traveller figured it was indeed a dining room from the fact that there was a long wooden table filled with the most delicious looking food he had ever seen. The mere look of it made his mouth water.  
”Welcome to my humble abode”, said the figure, whom the travelled had completely forgotten about at the sight of the meal on the table. The man had turned around to face his guest. The flames were still dancing in the background, lighting his features like a glowing halo.  
The traveller was startled by the other man. He had long, inky black hair that flowed flawlessly right below his broad shoulders. His high cheekbones gave him an aristocratic look and his deep grey eyes were like miniature versions of the thundering storm clouds outside. He was simply handsome, even beautiful, in a mystical sort of way.  
The young man had to swallow before he could find his words again, lost somewhere in the heavy silence that fell between them.  
”Thank you, for letting me in. The storm caught me off guard”, he managed to say while motioning sheepishly to his water-soaked cloak.  
”I’m glad I could help”, the other man said with a smile. ”You must be hungry. Here, have a seat.” He motioned towards the dinner table.  
The traveller sat down to the table, feeling the gaze of the other man on the back of his neck. ”So”, he asked tentatively. ”Who is it I have to thank for this hospitality?”  
”The people of this area call me the Count. Pretty self-explanatory”, the man said shrugging.  
”Here, let me.” He had moved next to the younger man who had been meaning to take off his travelling cloak. He moved his hands to the clasps of the cloak and carefully unclipped them, letting the cloak fall to the ground with a soft thud.  
The traveller felt shivers going down his spine when he heard the Count whisper in his ear, ”Such a pretty neck…”

“Pads…”  
“And…”  
“Pads!”  
“What?”  
“You’re spiralling”  
“Huh…?”  
Sirius opened his eyes. He was sitting in the Common Room on the same couch where he had started telling his ghost story, before getting lost in thought. James was on his right smirking at him, the little bastard. Remus was sitting in a squashy armchair across from them, though he was looking into the flames of the fireplace instead of at the two of them. Sirius could’ve sworn his cheeks were slightly flushed, but he really couldn’t tell in the dim lighting of the Halloween party he had arranged.  
“Well, I think I’m gonna go get some punch. You coming, Pads?”, asked James while nudging Sirius’ side.   
“Oh. Yeah. Sure”, he stuttered as he stood up. “You want anything, Moony?”  
“Nah, I’m good, thanks”, Remus answered, his eyes still fixed on the warm glow of the fireplace.  
Sirius turned towards the refreshments table and sighed. What a great start to the best Halloween party Hogwarts has ever seen….

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Check out the rest of the series on my tiktok account @hencosplay


End file.
